deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Advanced Soldier RIG
The Advanced Soldier RIG is the military variant of the Resource Integration Gear, given to military personnel and is used primarily for combat. Manufactured by the Earth Defense Force, the suit features a built-in Stasis and Kinesis module system. Description The Soldier RIG is an extremely tough and versatile combat armor, able to survive under most hazardous combat conditions. The RIG can be purchased and worn by Isaac, and it's variant is standard issue for the Marines of the USM Valor and USM Abraxis. The design of the RIG's helmet is somewhat skull-like and the suit itself is completely different to the other RIG suits, all of which feature several lines across the helm for vision, whereas the military suit helm features only two eye slits, glowing blue. The RIG has an air filtration unit and COMLink system mounted on the mouth of the helmet and it lacks a visible holographic projection system seen on other RIGs. The boots and legging of the RIG include gravity boots and impact dampeners. Trivia *The Soldier RIG costs 99,000 credits and is available for purchase after loading a "Cleared Game" save. Once loaded, head towards a Store (which is first seen near the tram at the end of Chapter One). *The Soldier RIG is the second best RIG in the game with a total of 30% damage resistance, and the first being the Advanced Unitologist RIG which has a total of 60% damage resistance. *Isaac's Advanced Soldier RIG differs to some degree from the Marines' RIG such as the lack of mouth covers for the Marines whereas it is available for Isaac. It can be inferred that Isaac has an updated version of the RIG for his travels in space. It could also be a part fitted for use in zero-atmosphere conditions, to seal the armor, and the marines on board the Valor had no need for it. Also, the Marines in Dead Space: Aftermath were using the mouth cover while they were in [[USG O'Bannon| USG O'Bannon]]. *This suit is totally different to the EarthGov Security RIG and EarthGov Soldier RIG in Dead Space 2, so it might be a specialist Navy RIG, instead of being standard issue to EarthGov soldiers. *The RIG does not come back to Dead Space 2]] and is replaced by the Security RIG and other variants of this suit. Although it bears a striking resemblance to the Prima Security RIG. *The red stripes above the right eye-slit may be a form of rank insignia. *The armor has its left shoulder pad missing. *If the player rotates the camera to face Isaac's helmet, while near a wall, the light from the eyes will disappear. Gallery File:Aftermath_-_Marines.png|EDF Marines wearing the Advanced Soldier RIG in Dead Space: Aftermath. File:Marine_design.jpg|Concept Art for the RIG. File:24x0712.jpg|A propaganda poster showing the Military Suit. File:Level 6frontzoom.gif|A close front view of the RIG. File:DeadSpace_Level6back.gif|Backside of suit. Note how the RIG is not directly attached to the spine area of the suit. File:Walk9-17.jpg|A wounded marine wearing the RIG. Video thumb|left|300px|Isaac putting on the advanced soldier RIG